


This is What I Want Our Future to Be

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias was not invited to the wedding, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Very fluffy, Weddings, also Danny’s alive!!, as fluffy as i imagine the admiral to be, because I said so, he probably showed up late because he and Peter had another divorce right before, it’s all very cute, loads of fluff, which is very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: “Tim?”“Yeah?” He looked around the corner from where he was standing in the entryway.Jon walked over, “I can’t find my keys for our flat, have you seen them?”
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: JonTim Week 2021





	This is What I Want Our Future to Be

“Tim?” 

“Yeah?” He looked around the corner from where he was standing in the entryway.

Jon walked over, “I can’t find my keys for our flat, have you seen them?” 

“Oh yeah! I put them in your jacket pocket.” He took it off the hook and handed it over to Jon, “now come on, you don’t want to be late to work, do you?”

Tim leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, Jon responded with a laugh and kissed him back. “Since when are you worried about being late to work?”

“Since I moved in with you,” he smiled and threw on his own jacket. 

~*~

Tim had been fidgeting around nervously all day. Martin noticed and brought him some tea. 

“Is something wrong?” Martin said as he set the teacup down on his friend’s desk. 

He shook his head, “no, I’m just nervous.” He took a sip of tea and smiled at Martin. “I’m just surprised Jon hasn’t come out of his office yet.”

“It’s not lunch yet, you know he’s obsessed with his work.” He sat down next to Tim, “did you two have a date or something?”

“Or something,” he leaned back in his chair. “How has he not found it yet? It’s literally in his jacket pocket he should be running out here anytime now!”

He glanced over to Martin, who was looking in the direction of Jon’s office, “like right now?”

He turned to look where Martin was staring and saw Jon coming towards them waving a tape in the air. 

“Tim! Tim, why doesn’t this tape work?” Jon set the tape in question down on his desk. “I’ve been trying to get it to record all morning but it’s not working. Why was this in my pocket? Why did you put it there?”

“Oh um, you didn’t try opening it?” Tim stood up and grabbed the tape off the desk. 

“No, it was stuck,” he frowned. “I read out an entire statement before I realized it wasn’t recording.”

“Ah,” Tim smiled, “well, if you did open it you would have found a little note from me.” He easily opened up the tape and a little paper fell out, “see?”

“How did you get it open so easily?” Tim shrugged and handed him the paper. Jon read it and frowned, “it just says ‘come meet me out at my desk’ and then it’s signed your name. I hardly see why you did this, I should be working right now.”

“Oh, well I had something to give you,” Tim grinned.

Jon looked slightly flustered, “oh well, what is it?”

Tim reached into his pocket, “it seems like I dropped it.” He dropped to the ground to kneel and look around at his feet, before reaching into his other pocket and pulling something small out. “Oh it looks like I’ve found it!” 

He stayed kneeling and opened up a small green box in front of him and held it out to Jon. Inside was a ring. It was silver in color and had a small green colored jewel on it. 

“Tim, um, when did you plan this?”

“A while ago,” he smiled. “So do you wanna get married some time?”

Jon laughed and nodded, Tim stood up and pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart so Tim could slide the ring onto Jon’s finger. 

“It’s nice,” Jon smiled and kissed him again. 

“So that’s why you’ve been nervous all day!” Martin exclaimed and gave his two friends a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

“It seems some congratulations are in order,” Elias smiled smugly, Tim didn’t think Elias knew how to smile any other way. When had he even arrived down in the archives? 

“Thank you, Elias,” Jon frowned and Tim felt his arm tighten around his waist. “I think we’ll be taking our lunch break early if that’s okay.”

“Of course, why don’t you just take the rest of the day off?”

“Thanks!” Tim managed to give their boss a smile and grabbed Jon’s hand, “come on! I have lunch planned for us. Bye Martin, see you tomorrow!”

Jon waved too and they made their way out of the archives. 

~*~

When the day finally came Tim could hardly wait for the ceremony to start, Danny had helped him into his dress and do his hair and makeup. 

“Are you excited?” 

He turned and gave his brother a hug, “of course I am.”

~*~

The entire ceremony passed in a blur, all he really remembered was him and Jon and the words of the person officiating their wedding. 

He remembered them saying their “I do’s” and their vows and then their kiss. 

The party after passed in a blur too, and not because he had been drinking. He told himself he wouldn’t drink that much that night, and he stayed true to that. 

He smiled at Jon when they finally arrived back at their apartment together. “Today was amazing, wasn’t it?”

Jon nodded, “I just wish that these clothes were more comfortable.” He gestured down to the suit he was wearing. 

“Speak for yourself,” Tim laughed and twirled in his dress. “This is a fabulous dress and I’m very glad I picked it.”

“Well you look perfect,” he leaned up and kissed him.

“So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jontim Week Day Six!!! 
> 
> I had this idea late the other day and saved the idea for today. Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Also here’s my tumblr! https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/


End file.
